


Like A Gust of Wind, There and Forgotten

by marcoasensio



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know what this is TBH, M/M, No Dialogue, One Shot, So many ships, because sergio's a hoe, i felt emo again, looks deep into emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcoasensio/pseuds/marcoasensio
Summary: Sergio loves.





	Like A Gust of Wind, There and Forgotten

Sergio had always had too much love to give. He loved Fernando, and the toxicity buried in his golden eyes. He loved Gerard, as a whole even though poison was the only thing he spit out. He loved Iker, and the melancholy in his voice every time he spoke about the “good old days”.

Fernando was a drug. He was a heroin you would inject in your body. Toxic, dangerous, deadly– though you can’t help but want him. He was Sergio’s heroin, as he enticed the Sevillan to dramatically fall for him, with his charming smile and twisted words. He kissed him with a burning passion, but it was a wildfire; it destroys. So when Fernando left the country for England, Sergio stayed and was crowned a fool.

Gerard was his summer love. A one-time thing, but Sergio  _did_  actually feel things for him, contrary to what everyone said. He loved Gerard’s blue eyes and full lips, and the excitement ignited in his heart when Sergio spent secret nights with him. The rest of  _La Roja_  didn’t know about their affair, until the golden door to Gerard and Sergio’s shared room was kicked open by a team member (it was Fernando), and ever since that incident, Gerard abandoned all of their whispers, and left Sergio to lick his own wounds. They were never meant to end up together anyway. A  _Culé_  and a  _Madridista_? It just didn’t make sense, defied all laws of nature.

Iker was a constant in his life. He was a pillar in Sergio’s life that kept him standing upright, above the rubble caused by Fernando and Gerard. His voice was kind and knowing, he was predictable, and he embraced Sergio in the night, unlike Fernando and Gerard who didn’t want their image to rot. Iker wasn’t afraid to be seen with Sergio– in a way, he was the bravest person Sergio knew, and he loved the Madrid captain with his whole heart. More than he ever did Fernando, more than he ever did Gerard. But one life-changing injury and a horrible boss was all it took for Iker to be ripped away from Sergio’s vacant arms.

Sergio had a lot of love towards his friends too. He loved Marcelo and how his presence alone lit up the whole room. He loved Cristiano despite his aloofness (Sergio always knew he had a heart of gold. He loved Lucas and the whole of his youthful being, both in physicality and in attitude.

Marcelo was, simply put, the joker. He was always smiling no matter the situation, and could always overcome any problems the team faced with a light-hearted, good-aired joke. That’s why he and Cris connected so well– they balance each other out. Like fire and ice. And Sergio loved Marcelo for it, grateful for the Brazilian every day, for his abilities to light up situations even in the darkest times.

Cristiano was one of the most loyal people Sergio knew. Which was why it hurt even more when he had to leave Real. Deep down, the Portuguese didn’t want the change.  _El Presi_  was just money-hungry, and selling Cris was the only way to satisfy his big, fat wallet. Sergio was mad at him for the longest time– until Iker’s words echoed in his mind.  _Don’t let your temper get the best of you, nene. With every great outburst looms a greater consequence._  It was funny Iker even bothered telling hot-headed Sergio that. But for once in his life, Sergio listened.

Lucas was a younger Sergio. He reminded him of his nineteen-year-old self, rolling fresh out of Sevilla. Under his soft features lie a short temper, which was shown at least once a week during trainings. It was short and subtle, but you could see it in the way his eyes flashed towards Marco every time he was playing unfairly, or the glare he gave off to Isco when he’d flirted with Toni one late September. Perhaps it was the resemblance that made Sergio favor him over the rest of the  _canteranos_ , which in Dani’s own word,  _was just unfair!_  because he was the captain, and he wasn't supposed to be biased. And Sergio felt bad, but there were some things in life that is just out of his control. Sergio learned that the hard way in the shores of Porto when saying goodbye to Iker for the last time.

Sergio loves, and he loves too much. Unfortunately all his life, he’d been acquainted with pain arriving shortly after love. That is a tragedy, but life wouldn’t be life without its sorrows.


End file.
